1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reservoirs or tanks for hydraulic fluids such as oil, and more particularly, to a reservoir for hydraulic fluids and to detachable cover member for such reservoir, in which substantially all of the internal parts of the reservoir are mounted on the removable cover of the reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hydraulic fluid reservoirs of the prior art of the type with which I am aware, the common practice was to mount various internal components, such as the inlet pipe, suction pipe, baffle, etc., within the interior of the reservoir or tank, in such manner that these elements remain within the interior of the tank when the cover of the tank was removed for servicing or for other reasons. The fact that such components or elements used in connection with the tank or reservoir are mounted within the interior of the reservoir frequently presented problems when the internal components associated with the reservoir were being serviced, or when it was desired to clean the interior of the reservoir, since the various internally mounted components presented obstructions to cleaning of the interior of the reservoir.